The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a wheel hub of a motor vehicle, wherein this wheel hub can be driven by means of a rotary joint, in which the wheel hub connected to a wheel flange and the rotary joint connected to a drive shaft are locked in rotation with each other, and with a multi-row roller bearing mounted on the wheel hub with at least one separate bearing inner ring that is arranged axially on the outside and directed toward the rotary joint and axially pretensioned by a collar of the wheel hub acting on an end face of the bearing inner ring, wherein a sealing ring made from sheet metal contacts the bearing inner ring, wherein the sealing ring comprises a sealing element that forms a sealing contact on the rotary joint in order to protect the area between the bearing inner ring, collar, and rotary joint, in particular, from moisture and dirt.